


Silent Night, Stony Night

by PsychoticPerfection13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Very Stony Christmas, Dat Bearded Steve Rogers, M/M, MY FRIEND WROTE THIS ALL CREDIT GOES TO HER AMAZING ASS, Mistletoe, Snow, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony is a short boi, Tooth Rotting Fluff, sillypenguin1020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticPerfection13/pseuds/PsychoticPerfection13
Summary: "I don't want a lot this Christmas," Tony commented."Yeah?""There's just one thing I need.""What's that- oh, God, Tony. Please no."





	Silent Night, Stony Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Best Friend in The Whole Fucking World Ashlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Best+Friend+in+The+Whole+Fucking+World+Ashlyn).



> THIS WORK IS NOT MINE. THIS IS THE WORK OF MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD ASHLYN. GO FOLLOW HER INSTAGRAM @sillypenguin1020
> 
> I’ve had this in my notes forever and I just found it again, and it would be ashamed if it was left unread by only me.
> 
> ALSO, go read this, also by her. Leave her likes and comments, leave her love. 
> 
> https://sta.sh/01ecvq9249e2
> 
> I’m posting two Superbat shorts in the next few days! And please bear with me on Moral Destitution, the next chapter is over twenty pages long and I just need to hardcore edit some shit.

If you can’t copy and paste, here is the link to Ashlyn’s story:

<https://sta.sh/01ecvq9249e2>

Stony Christmas

"What about this one?"  
"Nah. Look at it."  
"What's wrong with it?"  
"Look at it."  
"Tony, I'm looking at it. I see it. What's wrong with this one?"  
"Just- I dunno, Steve. Just- look at it."  
"Tony. Just pick a tree."  
"It's not that easy, Steve."  
Steve sighed, "Yes, it is. Look here's a nice tree. It's pretty tall, but not too tall. Not too short. A nice dark green color, not some 'fake ass pale green color of the plastic trees' as you say. It's perfect. Let's get this one."  
Tony jumped, running forward to grab onto Steve's flannel sleeve.  
"No! We can't!" he called out.  
Steve let out a loud exasperated sigh, "Why not, Tony?"  
"It's got a couple dead branches... plus it smells weird," Tony said.  
"It smells like a tree, Tony. Trees don't actually smell like those tree air fresheners," Steve pointed out, crossing his arms.  
"I know that, but-"  
"Tony, if you don't choose a tree in the next 30 seconds I will choose it myself and I won't be as picky, mind you," Steve warned.  
"Okay, okay!" Tony said, backing away from Steve. Boots crunched rapidly on the thin layer of snow as Tony ran off to find the perfect tree.

***

"Satisfied?" Steve murmured, glancing over at Tony in the passenger's seat.  
Tony grinned in a smug fashion. He nodded, "Mhmm."  
"Glad to hear it," Steve replied. "Oh yeah, where'd you get the sweater?"  
Tony looked down at the bright red and gold knitted sweater with strings of lights patterned. "Oh, Happy gave it to me a couple years ago," he said.  
Christmas carols hummed from the radio and heat filled the car, as Steve started it up. Tony rubbed his hands together, shivering in his seat.  
"How cold do you think it is?" Tony commented, trying to keep his teeth from chattering.  
Steve shrugged, taking hold of Tony's hands. "Cold enough," he answered, pressing a warm kiss to Tony's knuckles.

***

Snowflakes greeted the pair as they stepped out of the car. Tony rounded the car, grabbing onto Steve's hand.  
The two approached the Avengers HQ. inside, Tony immediately froze in his steps.  
"What?" Steve asked, looking down at Tony's free arm that blocked his path.  
"What's that?" Tony asked, blinking up at Steve.  
"What's what?" Steve replied.  
With a small smile, Tony looked up at a small ornament hanging in the doorway. Its green leaves and white berries visible.  
"Mistletoe?" Steve questioned, turning his attention back to a very pleased Tony.  
Tony pursed his lips slightly, tapping them with his finger.  
Steve let out a sigh, rolling his eyes before leaning in to peck a kiss against his lips.  
Tony pulled away after a moment, skipping into the room with a new sense of giddiness.  
"Since when were you into the holiday spirit?" Steve asked.  
"What day is it?"  
"The 18th," Steve replied.  
"Then, yesterday. Before then, I was a mess that refused to leave my room for a day," Tony said, his smile unwavering.  
"Huh..." Steve murmured, deciding he'd ask about that last part later. "Anyway, do you mind helping me-"  
"FRIDAY play my Christmas playlist," Tony called out.  
The sounds of Feliz Navidad soon began to fill the room.  
"-bring in the-"  
Tony had already started dancing, singing along to the tune.  
"-the tree..." Steve finished, watching Tony with a dumbfounded expression.  
Meanwhile, Tony didn't answer. He simply swayed about, the sleeves- which were far too long- dangling over his hands.  
Steve shook his head, "You're a mess."  
"A hot mess," Tony corrected during an instrumental.  
"That you are," Steve agreed.

***

Luckily, Sam was willing to help bring in the tree. Soon, the tree was up and decorated, along with all the stockings hung up- including an old JARVIS stocking that Tony insisting on hanging up anyway. It was tradition, he said.  
Steve had found Tony in the kitchen, whipping up several mugs of hot chocolate.  
"Did you hear?" Tony asked, absentmindedly as he layered a mound of whipped cream on a camouflage-themed mug.  
"Hear what?" Steve asked, looking at the mugs that appeared to correlate with who they belonged to.  
"Clint's bringing his family for Christmas," Tony answered, placing a candy cane into a magenta mug, "Scott too. I think he's bringing- erm- Cassie."  
"No way. That'll be nice. Think they'll like it?"  
"That's a dumb question. I think so. Well, I hope so," Tony shrugged, adding a bunch of marshmallows to a red and grey mug.  
"I guess it was," Steve mumbled, "But, anyway, I-"  
"Hey, Steve," Tony interrupted quietly, adding mountain of whipped cream and chocolate chips to a red and black mug.  
"Hmm?"  
"Look up."  
"Tony, I swear to God if there's mistletoe..."  
A small smile grew on Tony's face. He added a cinnamon twist to a grey mug with small red birds on it.  
Steve rolled his eyes, pecking a kiss to Tony's cheek.  
"Nope. Nice try," Tony murmured.  
Steve huffed, leaning back in to give Tony a proper kiss.  
Tony hummed 'Jingle Bell Rock' into the kiss. It didn't last long before he pulled away, a laughing mess.

It was late. Very late. Like, everyone was asleep- late. Well, except for Tony of course.  
He was sulking outside on the balcony. His hands wrapped tightly around a hot mug of hot chocolate.  
He stared up at the twinkling specks of stars scattered across the sky. If you weren't careful, you could easily mistake them for the tiny flakes that fluttered down.  
Tony let out a sigh, his breath coming out in a foggy cloud.  
"You okay?"  
"What're you doing up?" Tony asked knowingly.  
"I could ask you the same thing," Steve murmured, joining his side.  
"Just... thinking," Tony replied with a slight shrug.  
"You're always thinking," Steve reminded him.  
Tony gave him a look. Steve looked exhausted, yet wide awake at the same time. That doesn't make sense, but it did to Tony. He knew how that felt. To feel such fatigue but restless enough to resist sleep.  
Steve's face was red, from the cold. A light blush on his cheeks, nose, and the tips of his ears.  
"What're you thinking about?" Steve asked after a moment or two.  
"Things," Tony replied.  
"No shit. What things?" Steve rolled his eyes.  
"I'm just glad things are back to normal. Sort of... Clint and Wanda still hate me for some reason and Scott seems so tense around me... but at least there's no fighting," Tony said.  
Tony fell quiet, another quiet breath fogging the air.  
His expression had fell blank, unreadable. Steve hated this look.  
"Is Peter coming?" Steve asked, deciding to change the subject.  
Better. A small smile had creeped onto Tony's face.  
He gave a small nod. "Yeah, the kid's joining us for a day or two. Thinking of giving him an old telescope of mine... or something. I haven't really decided yet," he said.  
Steve placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, trying not to notice Tony's subtle flinch at his touch.  
Tony turned his attention to Steve. A tight smile on his face, a forced kind.  
"You okay?" Steve murmured.  
"Yeah. I will be. I promise," he nodded.  
"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" Steve had to ask.  
Tony fell quiet, thinking. He gave in and nodded, "Yeah. I would."  
Steve eyed him for a moment, trying to read his expression.  
"Steve. I promise," Tony repeated, his tone genuine this time, "No secrets."  
Ouch. That one hurt. Steve nodded.  
He cleared his throat, "Right."  
"I don't want a lot this Christmas," Tony commented.  
"Yeah?"  
"There's just one thing I need."  
"What's that- oh, God, Tony. Please no."  
"I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own-"  
"Tony. Tony, please. Mercy. No, stop," Steve begged through chuckles. "Oh, wait! I've actually got something for you."  
"I just said I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. Were you not listening?" Tony teased.  
"Do you want it or not?" Steve asked.  
"I'm joking. Yes, I want it."  
"Alright. Close your eyes."  
Tony complied, closing his eyes. It was only a moment or two before he was told to open them once more.  
Nothing.  
Confused, Tony eyed Steve. He opened his mouth to speak but-  
"Look up," Steve instructed.  
Tony did. He saw Steve's hand above his head, a small ornament of green leaves and white berries.  
"Gimme a smooch, doll," Steve murmured in his best Brooklyn accent.  
Tony grinned, leaning upwards to peck a kiss against Steve's lips.  
It was a moment or two before Tony broke away.  
"You know... with that beard, you're looking more and more festive. Like Santa. Except a really hot Santa- that sounds weird..."

 

~~~

 

REMEMBER, @sillypenguin1020


End file.
